We are studying the environmental implications of the molecular ecology of Archaea Microbes perform an array of crucial soil and plant health-determunng functions. Utilization of powerful, phylogenetic rRNA gene-based methods will provide information regarding the composition, structure and dynamics of rhizosphere microbial communities that is necessary in order to manipulate them for consistent and sustainable crop yield improvement. Archaea comprise a group of prokaryotes capable of novel and important metabolic biochemistry. Methanogens, for example, significantly impact nutrient cycles in agroecosystems through methane production. Our preliminary results demonstrate evidence for Archaea in tomato rhizospheres. The goal of this project is to investigate the microbial ecology of rhizosphere Archaea using a molecular phylogenetic approach. We will use confocal microscopy in order to identify pathogens on root tips. This project is new. Therefore, it currently has 0% BRTP.